


Dossier

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (massive amounts of), Angst, Gore, Major Character Injury, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier files, bits and pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: The files are on the table. Thick manila: bureaucratic. You stare at them, put your coffee down, pick it back up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a serial procrastinator, I gotta lotta splinters on my hardrive that need airing out.

The files are on the table. Thick manila: bureaucratic. You stare at them, put your coffee down, pick it back up. 

You slip open the first file and pull out a sheaf of typewritten papers. Tacked on to the title page is a square candid of Barnes, James Buchanen in his dress uniform. His mouth is curled softly at one corner, the sweetest suggestion of a smile.

You tug him free of his paperclip and lay him flat on the table. You stare at him for a long, long time.

 

The first few pages of the dossier contain copies of enlistment papers, medical documents, dental records. 

The next few detail the state of the specimen upon acquisition. You can’t read the Cyrillic, you can only pick at the German annotations. Complex fractures, you read. Internal bleeding. You slide your fingers against the underside of the page meaning to turn it, but pause feeling the sharp corner of a photograph against your fingertips.

 

Bucky fell from a height of just over four hundred feet. You know that. You don't need to see. You don't want-- 

 

It’s a shot of the side of a man’s body on a steel table. 

The ribcage is the wrong shape, collapsed inwards as if crushed; the broken edges of three ribs slide grotesquely through the black broken skin like teeth. The left arm is missing below the elbow, the snarled stump glistening with white flecks of splintered bone. The photograph doesn’t extend to incorporate the man’s face—only the jaw is visible. His mouth is slack, a loose black tear.

You only just make it to the sink in time.


End file.
